Just a Plain Day
by Mechanized
Summary: Crow gets a note with an address in it but he doesn't know where it leads. He'll surely show it to the rest of the Team Satisfaction but what could possibly await them at the unknown location? A oneshot, rated T to be safe. Please read the A/N inside.


**A/N: Yugioh 5D's does not belong to me. All characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi, I'm only borrowing them for story purposes. Slight hints of Treasonshipping/Inverseshipping if you want it to be.**

* * *

Yet another day has come to an end for Team Satisfaction, and night was taking it's place. Today was a good day, they've beaten yet another duel gang and claimed the territory as their own, but what made it even better was the fact that they weren't going to sleep in some dump like they usually do, after all Satelite wasn't the nicest place to live in. With the help of a woman Crow rescued today, she was spared of Kiryu's duel disk destruction and released to continue with her life. Even Satelite had grateful people, though they were rare, they were still there. Before she left, she gave her "savior" a small piece of paper which had an address on it. Crow watched her walk away with a questionable expression on his face. Noting the paper, he didn't exactly know where this was. Satelite was huge and for all he knew it could be a trap too. Needless to say, he'd show this to others because he had no idea where it was anyway. As twilight came along everyone had gathered in their small "base". It was a broken, burnt house with a little bit of space. Nothing special. Their leader having the same satisfied look he always had at the end of the days. "We took yet another one. Awesome! Now there's only a few left in this area." Whilst Jack and Yusei listened to the tomorrow's plan, Crow was more distracted by the piece of paper he had. He was curious, to say the least.

"Oi."

All three of them shot Crow a look, it had to be _something_ if he interrupted Kiryu's speech.

"That woman, she left me a piece of paper." He was well aware Jack and Yusei weren't familiar of who 'that woman' was but hoped they wouldn't ask. It was just another person they met.

Kiryu hummed as the paper was handed to Jack, then to Yusei and lastly to him. Jack shoved it away quickly, having the same amount of knowledge on the address as Crow, which was little to none. Yusei on the other hand gasped a little as he recognized the place where that was. Kiryu snatched it away eager to know what was on it. He too, knew where this place was. It was in the deepest parts of the Satelite, almost hidden away. An abandoned mansion was there, burnt down as well. He was almost sure no one besides him knew the place, no one ever gathered around there. It's the reason they haven't used it as their base, it was simply too far away.

"There's a mansion there, nothing aside from that. And it's not close either. Did she say anything?"

"Nah, and she doesn't look like someone who would set us a trap." Kiryu knew Crow was right on that, she really was more appreciating that they let her off alive than anything else.

"Then it's worth seeing what she meant by it." Yusei looked at their leader, looking at him for approval.

"I suppose..We'll be ready even if it's an ambush!"

"Then we should start moving, I'd like to get there before midnight." Jack made a sarcastic comment stating the night outside.

Not soon after almost an hour and a half to walk there they finally made it. Guess it was a bit of a bad idea to go there at night, but even so they had plans that could not be ruined for tomorrow. Or so, Kiryu thought.

* * *

"Finally.." Crow sighed out as he saw the huge house in front of him, which was indeed good as abandoned.

"Yeah, told you it's not close.. Well, now that we're here, let's go in." Following Kiryu, they went in. It was a huge house, most parts burned down barely hanging on a nail or a wooden crack. Having so many rooms they had to split up, trusting that no one was inside and wouldn't murder them one by one.

Jack wasn't too far from others since he could hear them (and the cracks), walking downstairs. He went on the upper part of the house, checking all the rooms and finding nothing in them, not even a bed they (or he) could sleep on. Another night on a rough floor.. Silent curses flowed through his mouth but they were soon quiet as he stumbled upon a door that was locked.

"Everything is falling apart and this door managed to stay locked?..." Questioning aloud he made a small 'hmph' and proceeded to nudge the door. However, the door refused to move.

"Better make sure it's broken then!" No door was going to mock Jack Atlas. He took a step back and kicked the door, forcing it to open (and break) in the process. That made a loud sound and it wasn't unheard by the others.

"Jack! What happened?!" Yusei was rushing to him followed by Kiryu, and lastly Crow who came from a whole different side of the house.

As they saw the scene of the broken door they figured it was nothing.

"Oi! You can't go around breaking stuff! We don't know if this house is stable, it could fall apart any minute!" Crow _did_ have a point, but this was becoming so usual with the two that Yusei and Kiryu would tend to other stuff, like the room in front of them.

"We have to check everything in here to find out what she meant by that paper, don't we?!"

"Well yeah but that doesn't mean you have to go breaking every door you see!"

"If I did that the house would be left doorless! Besides, it was locked!"

"Jack! Stop making up excuses!"

It went on like that for a few minutes but was interrupted when a coughing sound was heard, telling them to drop it.

This room was different, a lot different. It had a window where the sunlight would shine in the morning, and not a single piece of wood was broken. It would even have a bathroom if it wasn't barricaded and as Yusei confirmed, it wouldn't budge. But the pleasant sight of it all was a king sized bed. It wasn't a king sized bed for two. No, six people could sleep on it if they squeezed tightly enough. This meant it was perfect for the four of them, especially since they were skinny.

Crow and Jack soon noticed what was Kiryu so amazed about and a huge smile appeared on Crow's face as he saw it. Even Jack couldn't help but grin, no hard wooden floor anymore!

"Aaah! This is perfect, don't destroy it Jack! I'll kick you out of the team if you do!" Crow said jokingly, though he better not crack it.

Jack ignored that and wasted no time on laying on something soft. He was tired and nothing would make him get up once he rested his head on that pillow. He took off his vest putting it somewhere he would find it in the morning, not bothering with the gloves and let himself fall on the mattress. Closing his eyes, sighing and simply enjoying the bed he soon felt something hit his head. His moment was interrupted by Crow laughing and throwing, a pillow, he assumed.

"Find your own side! We've yet to lay down! ..Eh?" What was not expected was that his own pillow would be countered at him by another one. Two pillows hit Crow right in the face and that made him slightly furious. 'Slightly'. He smiled as he looked away, pretending not to take action against that last attack.

Yusei on the other hand was still inspecting the room and it's majority of saving something so beautiful even in it's state. He found an old photograph of a family that probably owned the house but it was destroyed to the point of him only seeing figures of people. He was happy that they've found this place too but happiness was something Yusei would keep to himself, or he didn't experience it enough to know how to express it. On the other hand he was tired, and wanted to take a long rest but he'd wait until everyone was settled until he took his move.

Kiryu, who knew sleep would overtake him soon managed to shot Crow a look about his and Jack's little 'pillow fight' pointing him to stop. He sat far on the left side of the bed proceeding to take off his headband making the hair cover even more of his face, and after that his vest. Gloves being the only remaining piece of clothing preventing him from sleep, he saw Crow running towards the bed and jumping on it.

"If it falls apart now you two are sleeping on the ground. Outside."

"Why me?!" Jack yelled out, he always somehow shared the blame with Crow, even if he didn't do anything.

"You're the reason why the door broke in the first place!" Crow smacked him with his pillow, ha. Revenge. "Now move aside, I wanna sleep."

Jack swallowed up everything he had not to answer, that, plus he had no energy left to do it. He moved further on the right claiming that spot as his.

Crow exhaled happily as he laid down next to Jack, not getting too close but leaving enough space for the other two to lie down. Within minutes, he was snoring slightly cuddling up to his pillow.

Glad those two were asleep, Kiryu eventually managed to take off the rest of his clothes off (being the belt and the gloves), leaving him in his red shirt and blue jeans. He had to configure his Duel Disk in case someone was here. Not only that, but he had Yusei install and alarm to it, a simple clock to wake them up. They had plans for tomorrow to take over another part of the Satelite and it couldn't be ruined by them not waking up. Sighing in relief he look over at Yusei who was ready to fall asleep in his standing position.

"Yusei." He called over silently.

"Hmmm?.." Was all he got for a reply.

Expecting an answer, Yusei realized that it was his turn to make his way to the bed and rest his mind for awhile.

"Sorry, got lost in thought." He walked over to the bed, climbing in between Crow and Kiryu.

"Heh, I noticed." Yawning the second after, Kiryu laid down, hoping to get some comfortable sleep. "Good night, Yusei." Were his last words for the night.

As the night passed by nothing special happened, most of all everyone was simply adoring their time as much as they could, not bothering to wake up to anything. However, that was about to change. Being a gang, they had to get up early. Sometimes even not sleep to get a hold of certain Satelite locations. It was a tough routine to get used to and neither of them really bothered to comply with it. If even a little bit of sleep was available, they'd take it.

* * *

Daylight came by and the sun was looking pretty decent today. From the left side of the furniture a silent noise could be heard, getting louder and louder. Moans and all sorts of noises could be heard coming from Crow, stating he was more than annoyed for whatever it was to be gone as soon as possible. But he was in no mood nor position to shut it, he was in the middle of the bed after all! He'd have to improvise, which only meant to get one of the other three to turn that damn alarm clock off. Jack being right next to him was too busy moving to his side and possibly nothing on earth would make him get up. He was awake alright, Crow wasn't the only one. Waking Kiryu up was out of the question, it meant two things; all of them have to get up and do whatever the alarm was making sound for or he'd get kicked out. Really, both things were equally horrible for Crow so as long as their leader was asleep, hope was there. He turned on his stomach and stuffed his head into the pillow, groaning.

"Yusei! Turn that damn thing off!" Sometimes he'd feel sorry for him, but this wasn't one of those times.

Now, Yusei who has been desperately trying to ignore that sound was even more woken up by his name being shouted. He knew very well that it would come to this. After all, he was the one who installed that alarm on the duel disk. Taking a deep breath, he lifted his head up and looked around. The two friends on his right side working on getting back to sleep and the one on his left (to his amazement), still sleeping without any disturbance. If it was ringing it meant it was around 7AM and that was just way too early at the moment. All of them had only 3 hours of sleep and their leader wouldn't seem to be waking up anytime soon. Just like Crow, it was nearly impossible for him to get up from there due to his position of being middle. Guess he had to find some way to reach it..

It stopped ringing, but that would only last about five minutes since it auto set itself on 'snooze'. Now this was a bit difficult even for Yusei. The only way he'd get it was over Kiryu. Literally. If luck was on his side he would manage it without screwing anything up. Everyone else was sleeping by now, time to make haste.

He lifted himself up on his elbows, turning his body a bit to the left. Slowly and as quiet as possible crawling to the desk next to the bed he managed to get to it. Lying almost sideways on his friend, he used his legs as well to lift himself up even more now, reaching an arm out to grab the item, he looked at his peaceful friend who wasn't noticing a thing. Almost there...

But, Crow being the rough sleeper he was, moved his leg (along with the quilt) to the direction of Yusei's, hitting his leg slightly but enough for Yusei to lose balance and flinch, landing on top of Kiryu with a light 'thump'.

Yusei froze in place, even made sure his breathing was barely heard.

"Hnn..?" Kiryu mustered all of his strength to force his eyes open. Tensing up of who or what could that be, he looked up and saw no other but his friend Yusei lying sideways on top of him. He relaxed as the tension left him and made a yawn, laughing silently.

"What are you doing?" Kiryu chuckled saying that.

"I.." This was awkward enough. Better not worsen it by lying."I was trying to reach the alarm." He lifted his hand up, pointing at the alarm which was oh-so-barely out of reach. Not even Yusei knew Kiryu's mood swings, but after all this was why Crow picked him instead of Jack. Kiryu rarely got angry at Yusei, which didn't lead to him getting kicked out or anything like that. Or at least, he hoped so.

"Oh?.." Their leader only glanced at the clock agreeing to Yusei's statement of what was he trying to do. Even if Yusei was lying it was probably an either stupid or embarrassing reason. Either way, he didn't care.

"Heh, sure. Continue on." To Yusei's surprise, Kiryu turned on his side and proceeded sleeping. He obviously found this amusing since a small visible smile could be seen forming on his lips.

But that was a one-sided amusement as to Yusei was still in an even more awkward position now. Lying on Kiryu's waist. His friend was aiming at something and he didn't want to know what, at least not now. He pulled his arm back, moving back to his part of the bed and turned to face away their leader. Making a small sound as he was still embarrassed from what happened.

The alarm never made a second noise. Turns out, it was set to 'dismissed'. And to add, nobody got up before noon.


End file.
